Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 2 Metamorphosis
by Scramjet
Summary: A week after defeating Venom and Dark Samus Spider-Man and Samus enter a new stage of there relationship and multi-versal war as they encounter new allies and enemies.


Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 2 Metamorphosis

Prologue

Here's a little preview of what will come down the road with Peter and Samus and a hint to some future storylines. Don't expect another chapter here till I'm done with the first Battlefield New York and the prequel. If you have any advice or would like to add some dialogue to this or other stories post it in the reviews you never know.

The beginning of this story is inspired by Amazing Spider-Man #448-449 the way the characters will collide and interact after the incident is very unique. This story also found partial inspiration from Spider-Men and Metroid Prime 3 Corruption.

It had been a week since Peter and Samus had shared there first kiss. Having no earth currency to speak of she had moved into his place. Besides working on the clean up and earning his keep with the photographs Peter had introduced her to his friends under the pseudonym Sarah Allison Xander (yes it's a reference to the SA-X I had to put it in there but don't expect it to appear in any of my crossovers) Harry and Liz Osborn they were doing better than ever as a couple and there child Normie was now three years old. As well as Flash Thomson who was doing well for someone who had come back from the battlefield having lost his legs and Jill Stacy who was as reliable as ever. They all got along with Samus though Flash was as perplexed as ever at how Parker was able to find these girls. As things settled down a bit he took her on two elaborate dates. Though courting rituals were different among the humans of her universe she enjoyed them especially the second one. (Ice skating followed by a trip to one of the few theaters at Broadway that were still running before dinner at one of the few restaurants that was within Peter's budget followed by a Dazzler concert he had free tickets to that ended with a fireworks display to rival New Year's Eve) It was pleasant to relax and spend some time outside of her armor to experience the normal human experiences she had been denied as a result of her orphan past and career as a bounty hunter. And Peter was just the person to show her around there was a lot more to this man and his world than she had thought. As for Peter he really liked Samus and hoped she would stay he still felt a little withdrawn and depressed from the events of the past month and of course losing Mary Jane but that was fading fast. He didn't need to worry about this woman or hide anything from her she knew what it was like for him in a way that only a few superheroes could and that made things so much simpler. With things calming down he had the time to focus on her in a way he had hardly managed in the best hours of his relationships with Gwen and Mary Jane. As the two sat in his apartment having finished a lame movie and dessert they starred into each other's eyes for a few moments. Peter finally broke the silence with one of his more tasteful jokes and Samus started to share the story of her time on Aether even abridged she had only reached the point of her time in the Torvus Bog when she was interrupted by a scream. The two bolted into action Peter changed faster at first but once Samus managed to get out of her dress and into her Zero Suit it took only an instant for the energy within her to manifest as her Varia Suit and they were ready for action at the same time. (and a little uncomfortable from the experience) Spider-Man and Samus quickly left out the window and leapt to rooftop level. They had made it about a block north to the source of the noise when the noise abruptly stopped. Spider-Man and Samus stopped this had trap written all over it. This made Spider-Man very concerned if whoever was responsible had known to lure them here than he knew where Samus currently resided. And if he knew that then how hard would it have been for him to figure out his secret identity.

His Spider-Sense went off and he attempted to tackle Samus out of the way but it was to late. A particularly wide and powerful EMP blast hit Samus and she collapsed unable to move. The are filled with smoke and Spider-Man knew exactly who he was dealing with.

"I don't know why you've chosen to do this now Mysterio but you should give up before I shatter that fishbowl head of yours again."

Mysterio emerged he looked a bit different instead of a fishbowl his head seemed surrounded by a blue flame.

"So you sent a robot then you always were a coward Mysterio but ambushing us next to Parker's house that is a new low."

Samus watched as Spider-Man leapt into action he was generally a talented fighter fast versatile and hard to predict but Mysterio seemed to find no difficulty in countering the hero even overwhelming his considerable strength.

"Don't tell me you forgot that my smoke neutralizes that Spider-Sense of yours."

He held the unconscious Spider-Man up in the air by his head and was about to make his move when Samus managed to dissolve her Varia Suit and stand up. It was bizarre but she felt a little faster and stronger than usual. She drew her laser pistol and was able to take a few shots that went straight through his head.

"Ah the visitor please put the weapon down iv put four of you to your knees so far you are no match for my power."

"You take your hands of my boyfriend or you will see exactly what I can do."

"Have it your way."

He dropped Spider-Man and materialized a sword moving into an uncharacteristically graceful stance. Samus was a much more disciplined fighter than Spider-Man but in the end it didn't matter she was unprepared for his illusions and when she finally managed to kick one of his robotic limbs rockets deployed and it simply flew through the air and found purchase on her face. Mysterio found no difficulty in grabbing the two fallen warriors and delivering there bodies to his new office.


End file.
